


Ascencia

by dean_n_pie



Series: That Damn College AU [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stuck in the Rain, based on a tumblr prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3746224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dean_n_pie/pseuds/dean_n_pie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets stuck at a bus stop while a huge rainstorm decides to take its time passing over them, along with a stranger who really just wants to order pizza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ascencia

**Author's Note:**

> ahhahahahahaha these are so bad ahahahahahah  
> also the title has nothing to do with this story literally at all I pressed shuffle on my ipod bc i couldnt think of a title aha pls love me

Sam swore when thunder rumbled overhead, digging around in his backpack for his umbrella. He could’ve sworn that he had slipped it in there this morning, right next to the final paper that literally meant his life or death for this philosophy course he was taking, but he couldn’t find it anywhere. Literally. Not in the front pocket, the side pockets, the hidden back pocket, the middle pocket, the large pocket, or even anywhere in his coat’s pockets.

A few drops of rain hit him on the forehead and he glanced up, drawing the bag to him protectively. If his final paper got too much water damage, he’d be absolutely fucked. The really sad thing was that his TA’s office was maybe a 5 minute walk away, but by the looks of things it was getting ready to downpour. His eyes cast around wildly for any sort of other option - there was a small bus stop a bit up the road from him, which he could take shelter in until the rain let up, and explain things to his TA later. Or he could run, risk a downpour, and be that more SOL when he got halfway there before the rain started. And then ruined his final paper.

Reprinting it wasn’t an option. The whole thing was about 12 pages long, and it had been such a hassle the first time around that he didn’t want to go through it again.

Split second decision. Sam made a mad dash for the bus stop, reaching it just as the wind picked up and the rain started to pour. It was one of those freak storms that come out of nowhere, sunny one second and then a monsoon in the next. He pressed as close as he could to the wall opposite the door, hoping that the wind wouldn’t change and bring the rain in.

Seemed like Mother Nature was at least on his side for that one. He watched as some other kids across campus began running for their dorms, umbrellas useless against the pounding rain. One girl lost hers as if spiraled away into the wind and landed about 40 feet away. She didn’t stop to chase after it, ducking into a nearby building just to get out of the rain.

Sam watched a few other kids run around, obviously enjoying the downpour. They probably don’t have a term paper in their backpacks a, he thought, more than a little bitter about it. Normally he loved the rain: the crispness of the air before and after, how everything just looks that more alive, the roll and crack of thunder overhead… Definitely Sam’s aesthetic.

He was so busy watching the rain blow around them that he didn’t notice the other kid running for the stop until he stumbled in the other door. The kid pressed a soaked head to the glass wall as he tried to catch his breath. Sam had jumped when he’d come barreling through the door, heart skipping a beat.

“No,” the kid was muttering, “no, no no, no.” He fumbled through his bag after wiping his hands on his jeans, carefully shuffling through be papers in there. Eventually he pulled out a laminated sheaf, pressing a kiss to the cover page. “She lives!”

Sam turned away, inching over to the other side of the stop. Whatever this kid was smoking probably wasn’t catching, but Sam had been anti-drug forever. Alcohol was a different story, but he normally didn’t like to hang around with people who got a kick out of using excessive amounts of hallucinogens. And this kid seemed like the archetype.

The other kid seemed to notice Sam at the same time Sam was begging with whatever higher power there was to not let himself be noticed. “Ah,” the kid said, “I um, didn’t see you there.” His eyes darted to the slight sheen on the cover of his paper, left there by his lips. “This isn’t as crazy as it looks.”

“Right,” Sam said, trying desperately not to make eye contact.

“No, seriously,” the kid tried, holding his hands up defensively. “It’s my final paper, and the TA is a huge hardass. If my paper was even a bit wet she wouldn’t take it. Huge bitch.”

Well. That was probably a more rational explanation than massively tripping on acid.

“Wait, are you in philo 3000?” Sam asked, finally turning to face the kid. He was trying to carefully put the paper back in his bag without damaging any of the ends. The kid paused at Sam’s question, chuckling a bit.

“How’d you guess?” he said, plopping down on the bench and gazing over at Sam. Sam shrugged.

“I’ve got the same paper due.” He glanced at his watch, groaning. “Shit. I’m late.”

“Hey, me too,” the kid said, gesturing at the rain. “Do you have Yang for your TA?”

“Nope. Tashek.”

“Damn. She’s the nice one,” the kid complained, running a hand through his soaked hair. Sam walked over and sat next to him on the bench. “Lucky.”

“Yeah, not so much,” Sam muttered. “She’s a hardass too.”

“That’s what you get for being a philosophy major, huh?” the kid said knowingly, nodding. “Worst decision.”

“Good decision for law school, though,” Sam said, grinning. The kid made a small nose of agreement before turning, leaning his back against the wall and kicking his feet up onto the bench.

“Lofty. Wanna change the world?”

“Yeah. Maybe,” Sam laughed, leaning his head back. The kid nodded solemnly.

“Kudos to you.” The kid stuck out a hand to Sam, smirking. “Gabriel. Gabriel Novak, third year.”

“Sam Winchester, freshman,” Sam responded, shaking his hand.

Gabriel’s eyes bugged out as they shook. “You’re a freshman and you’re already in metaphysics?” He whistled. “Damn.”

“Yeah. I’m trying to get out in three years, so I can go to law school. It’s not cheap.”

“Please, I bet you’ll get a shitton of scholarships. Especially after graduating in three.” Gabriel leaned forward and rested his head on his knees, playing with the frays on his jeans.

Sam watched the rain fall down outside, not letting up. It just kept coming down in torrents, flooding the streets and soaking the grass. He glanced over at the forest to his right, watching the trees bend under the pressure of the wind.

“So. Mr. Smarty Pants. Think they deliver pizza here?” Gabriel said suddenly, eyes closed as he rested against the wall. Sam shrugged, before realizing that Gabriel couldn’t see him.

“No clue,” he said. “Probably not.”

“Well that’s as good as a challenge.” Gabriel smirked before pulling out his phone, dialing the number of the pizza place written on a poster inside the booth. He tapped his feet on the bench while Sam tried not to laugh at the impatient look on his face. His stomach growled and Sam just felt like laughing harder.

“Yes, hi,” Gabriel said, waving a hand at Sam to try and shut him up. “I was wondering if you’re still open for delivery…. Uh huh…. Uh huh….”

Sam clapped a hand over his mouth when Gabriel’s face twisted. “Yeah, I know that it’s monsooning outside, but isn’t there-” His face fell at whatever the person on the other line was saying. Sam inched his way closer and leaned near the phone, trying to hear. Gabriel raised an eyebrow at him but kept listening.

Sounded like the worker was on the verge of swearing at Gabriel, as he patiently said that driving conditions were impractical and that no, sir, they didn’t deliver. Gabriel hung up the phone, sourfaced, and Sam burst out laughing. He clutched at his sides when they started to burn, sitting back on the bench and doubling over.

A reluctant chuckle came from next to him and he turned to see Gabriel smiling. “Worth a shot,” he snickered, tucking his phone back into his pocket. “This is why I don’t trust Domino’s.”

Sam couldn’t stop laughing, bracing his arms on the chair to keep from falling over. “I can’t believe you thought it would work,” he gasped out in between laughs, trying to calm down some. Gabriel was laughing too, the biggest shit-eating grin on his face. Something about his features glowed whenever he smiled, and Sam caught himself staring, even through the laughter. Luckily, Gabriel didn’t seem to notice anything.

As their laughter died off, Gabriel jumped to his feet and rushed toward the window. “Hey!” He pointed excitedly outside, turning back to grin at Sam. “Rain’s done!” Sam shot up at that, running outside after Gabriel. Sure enough, the rain had stopped, although the humidity in the air was still heavy. He felt a slight tug on his shirt and glanced over to see Gabriel pulling him in the direction of the TA’s offices.

“We should get these in before the storm decides to fuck us up some more,” Gabriel suggested, already moving toward the building. Sam jogged after him to catch up, grabbing onto Gabriel’s shoulder to stop him for a bit.

“Wanna go grab some pizza after this?” he asked, smiling down at Gabriel. There was a slight awkward pause before Gabriel’s face broke into a smile.

“I’d love that,” he said, holding onto Sam’s arm while he dragged him across the quad and to the building. “Just not Domino’s.”


End file.
